


For Your Pleasure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



Draco knelt on the floor, knees shoulder width apart. His hands were behind his back but not restrained. That would be too easy. No, _he_ had to keep them there. 

He kept his back ramrod straight. So much so he could probably balance a book on the top of his head. 

Knowing Hermione, she might ask him to.

He kept his eyes on a spot on the wall to the right of the door knob. He could see her moving about the bedroom but he dared not get caught watching.

Finally— _finally_ —Hermione stood before him, a thick purple dildo in her hand.

Draco's heart raced even as his mouth began to water.

"How would you like to play today, darling?" she asked, cupping his face in her hand, thumb brushing across his cheek.

"As you wish," he replied, resisting the urge to lean into her touch. 

"Tell me, Draco." She took his chin in her hand and tipped his face up to look at her. "Do you need my cock in your arse?"

Draco swallowed reflexively, a frisson of pleasure washing over him at her rough words.

"Yes, Hermione." 

"Make sure it's good and wet." She smiled and drew the dildo across his cheek before sliding it between his lips. He looked into her big brown eyes as she fucked his mouth with it, hardly noticing the saliva running down his chin.

When Hermione pulled the toy from his mouth, he almost wanted to protest but he knew something even better was coming.

She pressed a hand to his shoulder and Draco automatically bent at the waist, lowering his chest to the carpet. His body was vibrating in anticipation and he sucked in a breath when he felt a slick finger toying with his arsehole.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Hermione asked, free hand sliding over his bollocks and down to his straining cock. 

"Please," he said softly, resisting the urge to push back against her finger. 

"What was that, Draco?" she said, stroking his cock, fingertips teasing the head, wet with precome.

"Fuck me, please, Hermione."

She pulled both hands away from him and he hoped she wouldn't leave him there, arse in the air, for long. There were times when he deserved it, he knew that. It didn't make it any easier though.

After what seemed like forever, he felt those warm hands back on him again, spreading his cheeks wide, thumbs brushing against his hole. 

"Good boys are rewarded for their behaviour," Hermione said, then she pressed the head of the dildo to Draco's hole, her fingers digging firmly into the flesh of his hips.

Draco breathed through the burn, focusing on pleasing Hermione. By the time the dildo was fully inside him, Draco was desperate for her to move. To touch him. 

Anything.

Oh-so-slowly she began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in, changing her pace whenever he got comfortable with it. Slowing down when he wanted her to go faster.

"I love fucking you, Draco," Hermione said, breathlessly, pounding into him now. "It makes me feel—"

 _Like I'm flying. Invincible. Powerful._ Draco knew. He felt the same way when she let him take control, when he made her scream. 

"Make yourself come!" she ordered and he reached for his cock, practically crying in relief at the touch. 

He stroked himself furiously, hoping to come when she did. Her nails dug into his skin as she thrust one last time then let out a soft whimper. Draco came seconds later, taking pleasure in knowing Hermione was satisfied.

Draco winced slightly as the dildo slid out of him then pushed himself up off the floor, then turned and sat down, leaning against the bed.

Hermione straddled his legs—dildo Banished to the sink—and ran her hands through his sweaty hair before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"That was brilliant." She graced him with such a beautiful smile Draco knew he'd do anything she asked of him to put it there again.


End file.
